Fate's Pick
by S h a d o w -P h l u f f
Summary: Delilah Ashton Gray, the main character, and her friend Angie Crowley go to a Pokemon Festival in Ecruteak city. At the festival, a fortune teller says they have the fate of Johto region in their hands... What will they do to save it?


"Ang, hurry up," I called. Angie and I were going to the 27th annual Pokemon fair, and we were going to be extremely late if we didn't hurry up. Plus, we absolutely couldn't be late, because Angie had her pokemon, Riyashu in the beauty contest. Riyashu was a very pretty pokemon, being a Teddiursa.

Angie grabbed a few more pokeballs, picking them at random so she didn't have any favorites. Her motto was "I can't have any favorites, they might attack me". We started to go downstairs, and Ang grabbed some stuff, including her pokedex, pokegear, and her poketch.

When we got downstairs, Angie called to her mom, "You ready yet?" "I'm so sorry," her mom called back. "I woke up late! Do y'all have any other way of getting there?" Angie and I looked at each other, and at the same exact time, we shouted "Pokemon! Jinx, can't talk," then giggled. We ran out the door before her mom could reject our idea, and started down the road. "It's gonna be a really long walk," I told Angie.

Let me introduce myself. My name is Delilah Ashton Gray, and I'm a poketrainer. I'm fifteen, turning sixteen soon, and I'm pretty average. Average height, average build, just plain average. I have emerald green eyes, and auburn hair. I live in New Bark town, in the Johto region. The first two pokemon I ever had were a Igglypuff, and a Cleffa. Their names are Paisley, and Starlight. My mother hired someone to catch them especially for me, saying they fit my personality.

And Angie Crowley, she's my best friend, and a pretty good one at that. She lives in New Bark town also, right across from me in fact. She moved there when we were both just five, and we were instantly like two peanuts in a peanut shell. We go everywhere together, do everything together, and we even tell people we're twins sometimes, just because they actually believe it. When we were seven, we made a vow that we'd always be there for each other, no matter what. And it was going to stay that way, no matter the situation.

We got to the end of my street, when I realized one thing: we can't walk all the way to the next town! "Why don't we use my Rapidash," I suggested. "Sure sounds a lot easier than WALKING the whole way there." I laughed, and she replied yes, that sounds cool. So I took my Rapidash's pokeball out of my bag, and whispered to it,

"Rap, come out, we need you!" I held out the pokeball, and Rap shot out of it. "Neigh~!" She stomped around, stretching her legs a little bit, then came running back to be, nudging my arm with her snout.

"Hey Rappy, can you give us a ride to Ecruteak city, please?" I always ask my pokemon to do something before I force them to do it, I think it helps with the trust between us. Rap nodded her head yes, so I helped Angie up unto the amazing fire horse pokemon, and then I climbed my way up also. "Off we go, girlies! To the pokemon fair!"

The ride was a bit bumpy going out of town, we didn't want Rap to run into someone or something, so we went a bit slower. When we got onto the main road, however, we were going so fast we were practically flying! "This is awesome," Angie said as she was laughing. "I know! And there's only about thirty more minutes until we get there," I replied just as excited as her.

The time flew by as Angie and I were laughing, and pointing out random scenery and pokemon, so before we knew it, we were arriving to Ecruteak city. "Is it just me, or are we ALL excited and nervous at the same time," I asked Angie and Rap. We jumped off Rap's back. "Sorry, girlie. Back to the ball for now. I'll let you out later though, don't worry."

I held out the pokeball, and Rappy got back in. Putting the ball back in my bag, I looked at Angie. "I'm still baffled as to how they can fit in there! These pokemon are so tiny, and the containers are so... Not!" Angie and I shrugged at the same time, and made our way through the crowd to the entrance to the festival.


End file.
